


《暧昧处理》

by Haux



Category: dqh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haux/pseuds/Haux
Summary: 两个A在厕所打架（。）





	《暧昧处理》

**Author's Note:**

> 两个A在厕所打架（。）

“小少爷是刚分化吧。”岛崎捏住了他细瘦的手腕，把花泽手腕上凸起来的那一小块茎突握进自己的掌心。

“对，Alpha，纯正的Alpha。”花泽几乎是咬着牙说出来的。他希望岛崎能明白他是个钢铁Alpha的事实，别对他动什么歪心思。

花泽其实有点撑不住了，他说话的时候就能很明显地感觉到自己身下有个器官正硬得热烫，让他更耻于开口的是身后某个隐秘的入口也渗出了点温热的液体。

有点黏。花泽很烦。

岛崎明明眯着眼睛，却又像是什么都看见了。他用另一只手覆上了花泽的腰侧，随后缓慢地往下抚动。

花泽被他的手碰得浑身都在细微地颤抖。他的信息素也克制不住地爆发出来，岛崎闻了一下很快就明白过来，是酸橙花的气息。

很特别。

“您还是太年轻。”岛崎说。“不过这样就很好。”

花泽用恶狠狠的眼神去看他，殊不知自己这幅模样落入岛崎眼中只会起到反效果。

岛崎有些无奈地摇头笑一下，转而用手去捏住花泽的下巴，有些狠绝地啃吻而上。

花泽家的小少爷之前并不知道对于他们的死对头岛崎亮来说，Alpha永远是比Omega更能让他提起兴趣的存在。

但是他现在知道了。

岛崎亮捏着他下巴的手颇为用力，迫使着他仰起头暴露出脆弱的脖颈线条。同时花泽也被岛崎吻得几乎就要喘不开气，整个口腔都被岛崎探进来的舌尖搅动出滚烫的酒气。

偏偏他此时此刻的身体又很享受这种过分亲密的接触。花泽有些惊恐地发现自己的的身体自发地贴住了岛崎，温暖又实在的触感差点让他喟叹出声。

都怪那该死的药。花泽越想越气，上下齿关一合就把岛崎的舌尖咬出了血。

“……别碰我。”花泽说话的时候腿根还在发软。

岛崎用拇指抹了一把下唇上的猩红色液体，口腔里的铁锈味让他收敛了笑意。他低头看向花泽的方向，没有睁开眼睛:“可是小少爷刚刚有抱我。”

什么时候的事。花泽本想开口，在看到岛崎的表情时莫名其妙地就停住了。

就，突然觉得。

岛崎好像有点委屈。

什么乱七八糟的。

“药效没那么容易就消失，”岛崎看他，依旧没睁开眼，“你确定不需要我帮你？”

花泽咬牙:“你让我上？”

“你不行。”岛崎摇头。

“……”尽管花泽很清楚根据自己现在的状况来看，岛崎说的话没有错，但他还是很想打他，冲着他的脸打，打到他睁开眼。

于是花泽辉气很生气地凑上去了，拽着岛崎的领口就把人给拉下来，一边对着他一通乱啃一边说那就看看到底谁上谁。

岛崎在呆愣了片刻之后很快就反应过来了，手掌贴着花泽的后脑勺往自己的方向按。他满手都是花泽细软的灿金色的发，岛崎从未用自己的双眼亲眼目睹它们的耀眼，但这并不妨碍他自己想象。

总归是和最美好的东西相似的，比如地平线上方那颗浑圆的名为太阳的球体漏出来的糖浆，比如众星通透的夜空里从月亮上吹来的风，再比如极图蜃景里搏动着的五彩斑斓的心跳。

两人的距离瞬间拉近，贴得过满的实感让花泽有些懊恼地想自己是不是脑抽。

岛崎在此时充分展现出了属于优秀的成年Alpha的能力。尽管他们这个吻带了点血液的味道，但这并不影响岛崎把花泽亲得发出黏黏软软的哼声。

像一只小奶猫。岛崎想。奶呼呼的，毛发蓬松的，脚底踩着柔软肉垫的小奶猫。

小奶猫就算再怎么龇牙咧嘴也还是可爱的，只会让人更想去亲一亲抱一抱。

于是他也这么做了。他把花泽一整个抱进自己怀里，再一次感慨他真的很小之后，低下头去亲一亲他的唇角。

花泽反倒不自在起来，脸颊烧成一片湿润的水红。他咬了一口岛崎的下巴，故作凶狠地说要做赶紧做。

在岛崎亮的印象里，猫这种生物是需要顺毛的。于是他很听话地照做了。

花泽很快就被他扒得一干二净，柔软的身躯肌肉线条流畅，摸起来手感很好。

岛崎不是喜欢拖泥带水的人。他很快就将手伸向了花泽的后穴为他进行扩张。那里水光泛滥，淋淋漓漓的竟染满了整个大腿根。

小少爷明明就撑不住了，为什么还一直嘴硬呢。岛崎有点不解，他也顺便问出口了。

花泽被堵得气不打一处来，指着岛崎的下半身说你不也硬得不行。

嗯，因为它很喜欢你，岛崎赞同地点点头，说，我也喜欢你。

花泽愣在了原地，满脸通红。岛崎细细地摸着他的脸，指尖下绵软的皮肤透着不寻常的温热。他第一次觉得自己是个盲人有多么可惜，不然他就能看见花泽脸红了。

没关系，花泽不管怎么样总归是最好看的那个。

岛崎一点点地把自己推进花泽体内，硕大的性器粗得发烫，艰难地推开拥挤而来的穴肉，一步一步地侵占进最深处。

总算是完全进去了，岛崎心满意足地松口气，弯下身子来把花泽整个抱住，亲一亲他被汗水浸湿的额发，那些灿烂耀眼的发丝也渗着一股酸橙花的香气，像粗糙的枝桠末端的花上有细碎的阳光碎片在跳动。

花泽的身后被撑得太开太满，他喉咙里哽咽着几乎说不出来话，只能用手指去抓岛崎的小臂。

岛崎让他的两条腿圈住自己的腰，把他一整只抱起来就开始了猛烈的抽插。

花泽的穴肉将岛崎的性器紧紧地拥裹着，岛崎一边感受着花泽的热情一边寻找他的敏感点。高热潮湿的甬道被一遍又一遍地快速摩擦，花泽的鼻腔里都漏出来一点哭声。

等到岛崎终于找到那一块能让花泽整个人塌软下来的软肉时，他便集中精力攻击那一处，花泽被他过于频繁的戳刺弄得眼泪都要掉出来了。

也不知道是不是因为药效，花泽并没有感觉到多大的痛苦，相反的他全身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着沉浸在情欲带来的快感之中，他就像一段甜软的溪河，浮浮荡荡不知淌往何处。

他的体内也涌动出一股接着一股的透明液体，有一些被岛崎抽插的动作带出了体外，它们黏腻地流着，把花泽的整个臀部都染得湿哒哒的。

过于疯狂刺激的快感让花泽兴奋得头脑发涨，他紧紧地圈住岛崎的脖子，通过咬他的肩膀来勉强让自己不发出那些让人面红耳赤的声音。他甚至开始怀疑自己的脑袋里是不是装了一个鼓鼓囊囊的气球。

最后花泽还是被操得哭出来了，身前也颤颤巍巍地射了好几次之后岛崎才肯将自己的精液一滴不漏地射进花泽体内，同时他揉着花泽后颈处的腺体，那里的信息素正在慢慢消散。看来药效也快没了。

岛崎吻住了浑身无力的花泽，他舌尖被花泽咬破的伤口已经开始愈合了，因此他吻住花泽的时候并没有吻到一股铁锈味。

花泽的口腔里满满的溢着成熟的回青橙的气息，和他接吻就像在吻一个秋天。

岛崎想，他这辈子都会很喜欢回青橙的。

 

 

end.


End file.
